


The Wunderkinds

by starfishies



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Kindergarten, Multi, Schuu's kindergarten, composers as toddlers, fanart inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: When Schuu's Musik once again produces out of control results - the gang is turned into their kindergarten selves, with Franz left as the only adult  he must manage them until the Musik wears off, or until he can figure out a way to change everyone back!Inspired by fanart @piiess





	1. Chapter 1

"N- ah!" Franz leapt across the room to pry a permanent marker from Beetho's clammy little fingers, "No permanent markers for you - _here_ " he thrust a fistful of wax crayons into the pudgy hand, "Use these instead" Blinking up at Schubert's frown with wide, expectant eyes, Beetho's face fell, his sad expression immediately sending pangs of remorse through Fanz's belly.  
  
_Well...he had been colouring so nicely...perhaps this time?_  
  
Franz glanced at the others, Chopin, Mozart....sprawled out on the carpet, colouring vigorously, tongues sticking out in concentration. They were finally quiet. _Where had he even found a permanent marker anyway?_  
  
Mozart had taken hours to settle - after chasing him around the yard for the better part of the afternoon, Schubert was finally relieved to see him remain relatively still. And Chopin? Well, he was the least of Franz's worries. Easily engaged by a handheld game, Chopin would remain in the same place for hours, thank heavens for small miracles. __  
  
No!  
  
Beethoven-Senpai would most certainly destroy the place if he gave in and let him have that marker, and he was not about to be the one responsible for explaining that to the girl....  
  
Franz sighed, snapping the cap back onto the marker and pocketing it _, out of sight, out of mind_ he congratulated himself on his reasoning.  
  
"I'm sorry Senpai - but..." he knelt to Beethoven's ridiculously reduced height, "Those markers are not for children." He had hesitated before uttering the word, _How odd_ , he thought. Addressing _Senpai as a child?_ He supposed it was better than the previous time he'd lost control of his Musik and turned them both into fish....  
  
Beetho narrowed his brow, his face scrunching with anger as he balled his tiny fists, crushing the bright crayons to dust. "NO!" He growled and stomped hotly, flying towards an unsuspecting Schubert in a wild tantrum. Horrified by the sudden turn of emotion, Franz was nearly toppled over in the sudden attack. "Senpai! Ah!" He batted the toddler away defensively, but the little fighter was persistent and eventually swatted the glasses right off of Schubert's nose with a shocking swing of his fist.  
  
Losing his patience, Franz gritted his teeth, "Ok - enough!" He grabbed the still swinging scrap by the back of his jacket, lifting him easily off his feet. This did not deter the young rogue who continued to flail and fight, despite being suspended in mid-air.  
  
"If you can't play nicely Senpai, then...." Franz threatened, his voice shaking with frustration, "then you'll have to sit here until you calm down!" he plopped the seething boy on a stool in the corner of the room. "You're on a time out." Schubert wagged his finger seriously in front of his moody face, "If you get off that stool - I'll double your time!"  
  
Little Ludwig crossed his arms angrily across his chest and stuck out his tongue in defiance, "I hate you!" he taunted angrily from his punitive perch. Franz exhaled slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose, replacing his glasses to their rightful place, "Yes well, when you learn not to hit people, maybe we can talk about that? I'll come get you when you've calmed down." Beethoven sat up, suddenly aware that he was about to be abandoned in the lonely little corner of the room - away from everyone else, Motes, Cho-chan and Schu. _That's not what he wanted - wait - Schu! He took it all back!_  
  
His chin began to quiver and his eyes misted, "But..." he protested feebly, "No - time out. You have to sit here and think about what you did." Franz said sternly, turning back towards the others who watched curiously from the carpet across the room.  
  
"And when you're done. You can go back and join them."  
  
"You're mean!" Beetho whined as tears began to  escape down his childishly chubby cheeks  
  
Franz just shook his head and turned away, if he dared to face that little creature he knew he'd give in to his every whim. _Best leave him alone_ , Franz thought to himself.  
  
Trudging wearily across the living room towards the sofa, he barely had enough energy to lift his own feet, nearly tripping over Cho-chan who was sitting cross legged while tapping madly at his video game. "Ack!" He stumbled and flopped himself backwards along the cushions - breaking his near fall. Draping his arm across his forehead he closed his eyes, thankful for a moment's rest.  
  
Feeling a pulse growing in the side of his temple, he sighed. _Mein Gott they are exhausting...._  
  
Just as he felt his body begin to relax into the cushions of the couch he felt a little tug on his sleeve, "Schuu..." the little voice peeped, followed by another gentle tug.  
  
Raising a curious eyebrow, Franz peered out of one eye hesistantly, seeing the little pink braids bobbing just below his ilne of sight. "Schuu, I'm hungry..."  
  
Grumbling, Franz scrambled to sit up, "Well, what do you want to eat?"  
  
Mozart tilted his head questioningly, "Candy!"  
  
Franz frowned, "No Motesu, you cannot have candy for a meal."  
  
"But I like candy...."  
  
Franz rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you do - how about I look for something in the cupboard?" Mozart nodded and reached for Franz's hand as he began to walk towards the kitchen. Franz looked down at the small child who trotted at his side, fumbling to lace his pudgy fingers with his own, the small hand looked almost comical in his palm, "You don't need to hold my hand to walk to the kitchen do you?" Franz chuckled uncomfortably  
  
Gazing up at him, Mozart flashed his large blue eyes, "But I want to"  
  
The heart melting moment quickly vanished when they passed by the stool that Beetho was supposed to be seated on and it was empty.  
  
"What - " Franz froze and his eyes went wide, "Where did he go?!" staring at the stool in disbelief  
  
Franz knew he had to find him - but how long had been gone, and where could he be?

 

 

 

To be continued.....


	2. Nap time

While Franz was distracted by Mozart's demands for candy, Beetho had quietly slipped away from his time out stool. Sneaking through the kitchen to the backyard, he quickly sprinted away as soon as his little socked feet hit the grass. Refusing to be held captive for crimes he felt he did not commit, little Ludwig found himself headed towards the local park where he would be free to colour however he pleased.  
  
_I'll colour with whatever I want!_ He grumbled to himself as he marched, with as much purpose as a serious young child could muster.  
  
Back at the mansion, the frantic search continued.  
  
"Motes we need to find him!" Franz began to panic, looking about the kitchen with wild eyes, _where could he be?_ Franz threw open the cupboards, searching for a possible stowaway in closets and nooks - _would he hide in here?_  
  
Unperturbed by his friend's disappearance, Mozart began to open the lower cabinets of the pantry in an effort to fend for himself, clearly Schuu was too busy looking for Beetho to remember his promise to find him a snack. Poking his head into various cupboards, his sparkling blue eyes nearly doubled when he lay eyes on his prize.

_A box of cookies!_ Mozart licked his lips as he stared at the boxed temptation.   
  
Wasting no time, his stubby fingers tore off the top of the packaging and he plunged his hand inside to pull out of a fistful of treats. Leaving all manners behind, he crudely crammed the sweets into his mouth until his cheeks bulged comically.  
  
"Motes I'm going to look upstairs - don't move alright?" Franz called over his shoulder absently, not noticing the secret feast that was taking place behind the kitchen island. Mozart froze - eyes wide upon hearing Franz's voice. He knew he would be in trouble if he was caught.

_Hide!_  He gulped down the mouthful of cookie and quickly crawled into the nearest cabinet and shut himself inside, continuing to indulge in complete darkness.  
  
Unaware of the second child to disappear, Franz bolted upstairs to continue his hunt for little Beetho.  
  
"Beethoven-Senpai - come out, _please!"_ Franz begged, running from room to room, throwing open each door hoping to find the little spikey haired boy playing a game, or even taking a nap.  
  
Finding nothing and no sign of him, Franz bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.   
  
_This is bad.  
  
This is very, very bad.  
  
_ He was about to go search outside when a teetering Cho-chan came toddling up to him.   
  
"Cho-chan?" He furrowed his brow questioningly, "What's the matter?"  
  
Despite the fact that his auburn bangs hung over his eyes, Franz could still read distress on the child's earnest face.   
  
Chopin point towards the stairs, back down to the main level from where he had just come.   
  
"You need me to go downstairs?" Franz interpreted the hand signals, reaching for the tiny hand in hopes that Cho-chan would guide him to what he wanted, or better still - to where ever Beethoven was hiding.  
  
Thankfully, it did the trick. He started to tug Franz towards the stairs with considerable vigour, "Easy - easy, ok hold the railing!" Franz warned, watching him pick his way down the steep stairs with much effort. Franz had forgotten how difficult the simplest adult things seemed to children....  
  
"Where are you taking me Cho-chan? Is it Senpai?" Franz asked hopefully as he was tugged towards the kitchen. Cho-chan shook his head and pointed to a corner cabinet that lay open a crack.  
  
"Where's Motesu?"   
  
Franz was answered by the faint, muffled groans of an over indulged child.   
  
Releasing the little hand and springing forward to open the suspicious cabinet, Franz's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Inside was little Mozart clutching his belly amidst a pile of empty cookie boxes and mountains of crumbs all about. His belly was bloated and his eyes were glassy, clearly he was in much discomfort.  
  
"Schuu my tummy hurts" the sad little voice begged as he rolled around, distraught with colic.  
  
"You ate all of this?!" Franz gasped, taking in the sight with both shock and amazement.   
  
 Mozart frowned and looked to Schu for help, "I don't feel very - " _Uh oh.  
  
_ Leaning out of the cupboard and emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor, Mozart wretched and hiccupped. "Ew!" Cho-chan protested, jumping back to avoid the mess.  
  
"Well that's what happens when you eat too much!" Franz sighed, feeling slightly guilty for having left him to his own devices. _Clearly Mozart's self control was no better as an adult than it was as a child...._  
  
Bending down and lifting the child from under his arms, Franz hoisted him onto his hip. "You'll feel better now" He looked the child up and down cautiously, hopefully that was the end of that  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up"   
  
Cho-chan pattered behind the two of them as they headed to the washroom to clean the remaining mess from Mozart's face....and hair....and, well everywhere really.  
  
"Ok once we have you sorted out - then you can go to bed and I can go find Senpai. Got it?" Franz wiped the round cheeks with a damp cloth as Mozart sat on the edge of the counter, his little feet barely dangling over the side.  
  
"Schuu?" Mozart asked in his descant tone as Franz rinsed the cloth clean, "Hmm?"

"I'm sleepy..."  
  
This was followed by a dramatic, wide mouthed yawn that made Franz chuckle, "Yes - well, that's good because it's time for you to sleep."

Franz carried the droopy eyed toddler to his room with Cho-chan trailing behind, as soon as he could put these two down for a nap he knew he'd be able to sneak out and bring Beethoven-Senpai back.

 

 

 


	3. Bath time

At the park, Beetho contemplated his decision to leave his friends back home and run away. The park wasn't as fun without Motesu, he'd even tried the slide and the sandbox - but it just wasn't the same.   
  
Schuu had been very mean to him, but was running away the answer? Beetho realized that he felt lonely without Franz, and Motes and Cho-chan to play with.... _but if he was really missed, why weren't they out looking for him?_  
  
He began to feel quite sad, _had anybody even noticed that he'd gone?_  
  
Beetho had found a small pond which he took much delight in playing near. He poked at the edge of the water with sticks and tossed pebbles into the murky water. As he was building a small mud pile, a small fish swam near the surface and caught his attention.  
  
Briefly forgetting his problems his eyes lit up and he grinned.   
  
"FISH!" he squealed with delight when it bobbed it's head just above the water, showing it's iridescent scales.   
  
For the next little while, Beetho decided he was going to make catching that fish his new mission.  
   


 

 

 

  
  
  
"Ok you two crawl under and then I have to leave -"  
  
"NO!" Cho-chan protested,  placing his fists on his hips  
  
"Yes - I have to! I have to find -"  
  
"NO!" Mozart chimed in, the pair of them ganging up on him, making the most ridiculous rebels in their themed pyjamas.   
  
"Yes! Now get under the covers - both of you" Franz commanded sternly, shooing them under the blankets and tucking them in to their chins. "Go to sleep - and when you wake up, I'll be back - with Senpai"  
  
"NO!" Cho-chan barked  
  
Franz rolled his eyes and snapped off the bedside lamp, "Yes!"   
Waiting for a moment in the darkness, Franz listened intently for further signs of protest but thankfully, both boys remained quiet.  
  
"Good - I'll be back before you know it." His voice softened as he turned towards the door, looking over his shoulder to see the two little lumps snuggled in together in the oversized bed.  
  
"Schuu.."  
  
_Mozart.  
  
_ "Yes?" Franz sighed, _he really did need to get going!  
  
_ "Can you read us a story?"   
  
Franz frowned, _ugh.  
  
_ "Yes Schu - please!" Cho-chan piped in, urging the request.  
  
Silence filled the room as Franz hesitated to answer, _if I don't - will they refuse to fall asleep and then escape too?  
  
_ "Please?..." Mozart parroted in the dark  
  
".....Alright....." Franz flicked on the light and dragged himself back over to the bed, settling himself on the edge. "About what?"  
  
"Princesses!" Mozart giggled, "Robots!" Cho-chan added  
  
"There is no story with princesses and robots - what am I supposed to do with that kind of request?" Franz scoffed, _what do they think I am?  
  
_ Mozart's expression turned thoughtful for a moment before he smiled cheekily, "Tell us _two_ stories!"  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
When the boys had finally drifted off to sleep, Franz slowly slipped out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. Hearing the latch click into place, he let out a huge exhale of relief. "Thank goodness that's over..." He muttered, leaning back against the door and staring up at the ceiling in a brief moment of solitude.  
  
That is - until he felt something cold and slimy pump his hand, "Eh - what the?!" looking he nearly shrieked when he saw little Beetho standing in front of him, holding out a dead trout - it's black eyes bulging hauntingly.  
  
Little Ludwig had a very serious look on his face as he offered the fish towards him, "I got you dis"   
  
Franz grimaced, _ack, why?!  
  
_ "Senpai - why are you giving me a dead fish?!" Franz raised his arms defensively, shooing the offering away in disgust.  
  
"It's for you" Beetho tilted his head in confusion, unsure as to why his gift was not being well received.  
  
"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" Franz scolded, still too concerned with the fish carcass to scoop the child up in his arms and squeeze him out of pure relief. He took mental inventory of the boy, _dirty feet, one sock missing, a scrape on his cheek, mud in his hair - but otherwise, alive.  
  
_ "I went to the park" Beetho lowered the fish, realizing that Franz was not about to embrace the offering in the way he had hoped.  
  
"And...the fish?" Franz raised his eyebrows, backed against the bedroom door, "For you!" Beetho extended his arms once more, raising the floppy creature towards Franz's nose.  
  
"Ok, ok - thank you. Let's.....put that in the kitchen...." He wasn't sure what he was going to do with a dead pond trout but clearly Senpai was determined to deliver this _gift_ , of sorts.  
  
_It's the thought that counts._ Franz reminded himself, watching Beetho scamper downstairs to place the fish in the kitchen as requested.  


  


 

 

 

  
Having placated the clever adventurer by honouring his offering of fish, Franz was finally able to get the boy into the bath and rinse the last of the mud from his mess of hair.   
  
"What - did you _swim_ in the pond?!" Franz muttered as he dumped fresh water over the white hair, checking to make sure it ran free from any remaining shampoo bubbles.   
  
Beetho sat in the water wearing a brooding expression, _not the world's most easy child to bathe._ Franz thanked God that he hadn't any children in this life, the amount of work was unbelievable!  
  
Grumbling and sputtering under the dripping locks, Ludwig pouted about being made to wash. He'd rather have stayed dirty, _it was more fun that way._   
  
"Alright - I think we're done here, stand up" Wrapping a fluffy towel him, Franz lifted him from the tub and placed him on his feet. "And that hair...." He hummed, draping a towel over Ludwig's head and ruffling vigorously to dry the wild mane.   
  
"Hey!" Ludwig protested the temporary blindness, making Franz chuckle when he finally lifted to towel to see an electric poof of white, standing on end from the agitation. The angry pout only compounded the ridiculousness of the look.   
  
"Come...." Franz grinned as he reach for the little hand, resisting the urge to laugh at the poor boy. _He'd had a rough enough day already._  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_  
_ Tucking Beetho in amongst his friends, Motesu and Cho-chan, Franz heaved a final sigh of relief.   
  
_There. Everyone safe and accounted for._ He smiled to himself, partly for a job well done, but also for the sweet scene that unfurled before him as they all lay curled against one another in the large bed.   
  
Wishing also for a moment's rest, Franz stretched out on his side, propping himself on his elbow and watching over his brood protectively. "You bunch are a lot of work!" He muttered, watching Mozart suck his thumb whilst clutching the blanket firmly in his little fist.   
  
"I suppose..." Franz's eyes drooped, "I could just...take a minute to..." his sentenced was cut off by an unexpected yawn, "....rest."  
  
Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, clutching the kindies in his arms.


	4. The Fall of Franz

Franz felt warm.  
  
Pleasantly so.  
  
_Had I dozed off after putting Senpai down for bed last night?_  
  
He breathed deeply, still relishing the tendril wisps of sleep that fogged his mind.  
_I haven't slept that well in ages!_ He rejoiced to himself. A slow, wry smile spread as he wriggled and stretched his arms high above his head, blinking and squinting in the blinding morning light. He couldn't be certain why, but somehow he felt, _different._  
  
A feathery softness tickled his nose and he scrunched his face in confusion, is that _hair?_  
  
Squirming up onto his elbows, he struggled to sit, trapped under the weight of his bedmates.  
  
"Eh..?" Franz yelped in surprise as little Ludwig, still sleeping, rolled off his chest and flopped unconsciously next to Mozart. With his pink hair splayed about and his little night cap doing little to tame it, Mozart was happily clinging to his stuffed toy while sucking his thumb, his sleep remaining undisturbed.  
  
"No...still sleepy..." Ludwig grumbled and curled against Wolf, peering only briefly out of his sleepy eyes. Clearly he was more concerned with his own needs than with Schubert's immediate problems.  
  
Catching a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall, Franz realized that he too had become his younger self. "Mein Gott..." he whispered in disbelief, feeling the sides of his face as a lump of panic slowly rose in his throat.  
  
Scanning the room, he made mental note - _they're all still small. The musik hasn't worn off yet._

_...wait...._

 

 __  
  
....  
  


 

 

 _I'm small!_  
  


 

 

_..._

 

 

 

 _Oh my God._  
  


 

 

_..._

 

 

 

 _I'm hungry._  
  


 

 

_..._

 

 

 

 

 _What? No!_  
  
Problem, focus on the problem Franz....  
  


 

 

 _..._  
  


 

 

 

 _I'm small...._  
  


 

 

 

 _..._  
  


 

 

 

 

_Is that my stuffed cat?!  
_

 

 

 

_  
Ack!_

__  
  
"Schub - sleep time now" The pretty little blue eyes blinked at him innocently, snapping Franz's attention back to the moment.  
  
"Do you want to take kitty?" Mozart offered the prized stuffed cat, nudging it closer to Franz who gawked in disbelief, "I can share him with you if you want?" Wolf yawned sleepily. The quiet offering caused Ludwig's eyes to flutter open, his face scrunching in anger, "Ssh!" he hushed them both hotly, shooting an angry glare at Franz before pulling the blanket up to his chin with a disgruntled sigh.  
  
"It's ok Beetho, we sleep now" Mozart settled back down, wrapping his little arms around Ludwig's middle and squeezing him into a hug, which prompted a grumpy huff. Franz tilted his head questioningly at the pair, were they....cuddling?  
  
 "Come Schu - we make room!" Mozart offered over Ludwig's shoulder.  
  
Frowning at the invitation, Franz finally conceded, realizing he had few options but to just wait it out. Maybe by the time they all woke up from this nap, everyone would be back to normal. Or so he hoped. __  
  
Crawling closer to the blanket lump, he curled beside Ludwig who had turned himself into a virtual human burrito. Tucked under many layers, only the tuft of his white hair peaked over the top of the duvet. "Lud-kun, share!" Mozart commanded in his childish soprano, giving Beetho a hearty shove for good measure, "Give Schu more of your blankets!"  
  
Grumbling in irritation, Ludwig uncoiled himself and opened the blanket towards Franz, " _In!_ " he snapped with little patience. Franz swallow thickly and glanced about in nervous confusion.  


 

  
_Share a bed with Senpai? Under the blankets?_

 

 

 __  
  
....  
  


 

 

_Tell him to move over!  
_

 

 __  
....  
  


 

 

 _NEVER! Oh Senpai, how I've dreamed.._  
  


 

 

_...._

 

 

 

 _What if I'm not tired?_  
  


 

 

 _...._  
  


 

 

 

 _Of COURSE you're tired - GET IN THAT BED!_  
  


 

 

 _...._  
  


 

 

 

 

Shaking his head to clear the fragmented thoughts, Franz crawled under the blankets, snuggling against Ludwig who seemed content to allow the closeness. The three of them were bundled together, a tangle of arms, legs and wild hair.  
  
"Wolf" Ludwig muttered quietly, his breath ruffling the soft orange waves atop Franz's head, "Mm?" Mozart hummed sleepily in response.  
  
"Tell us a story"  
  
Franz held his breath as he lay quietly pressed against Lud-kun's front. If he dared to open his eyes, he knew they'd be met with Ludwig's serious green, their noses now practically touching. He could faintly make out the edges of Mozart's fingers as they attempted to stretch around them both, sandwiching Ludwig in the middle.  
  
"From the Kingdom of Back?" Wolf yawned  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Franz tried to resist falling asleep to the sound of Mozart as he nattered for what seemed like hours, describing his fantasy world in which everything was backwards. The king and the queen, his detailed description of the town and of castle life. A rather funny tale of a jester at court and saving a maiden from peril.  
  
He'd gone to great lengths to include Ludwig and Franz in the story too - inventing wild names for them, making anagrams and using considerable word play - more advanced than one would credit to such a young child. He often, as he was known to do, swapped languages mid-phrase, interlacing broken bits of French, Italian and German, demonstrating an odd sense of humour that made Franz grin.  
  
_How am I going to change everyone back?_  
  
Franz worried silently as he listened to Mozart's voice trail off sleepily.  
  
The new silence weighed heavily on Franz's already dropping eye lids, and his blinking began to slow.

 

 _Maybe I'll figure it out when I ...._ His conscious thought drifted away with sleep.


	5. Das Ende

Chopin had been awake for some time, choosing to remain quiet and let the others continue their sleep. Recognizing his return to adult size he sighed in relief, extricating himself from the suddenly crowded bed upon which they had all fallen asleep the night before. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he smirked groggily, realizing that he was the first, and only one, to rid himself of the effects of Franz's spell.

"Finally" He murmured, stretching his arms and legs out to their full length, relishing the feel of the newly added height. Before padding out to the kitchen to fend for himself he turned over his shoulder, raising a curious eyebrow at the unfortunate bunch that continued their sleep unaware of his overnight transformation.

He grinned devilishly as he took the quiet opportunity to sneak a stealthy photo of those who remained under the influence of Franz's kinder muzik. A veritable cluster of small cherubs, they were nestled against one another wrapped in a tangle of quilts and pillows. Ludwig's grumpy expression even as he slept, was softened by the roundness of his childish cheeks, while Wolf enthusiastically sucked his thumb and Franz snored softly at his side clutching the prized stuffed cat.  
  
Saving the photo for future blackmail, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and slinked out of the room.

Within the hour, Wolf woke to an aching cramp in his leg. Wincing as he stretched to loosen the knotted muscle, his eyes widened as he felt his feet dangle off the end of the bed. "Eh?" He sat up suddenly, nearly knocking the little Ludwig to the floor, "I'm big!" he yelped excitedly, scrambling up onto his haunches, "Lud-kun, look - I'm big again!" he shook the little blanket burrito until it stirred. "Lud-kun?" He tugged at the blankets, until he was met with the angry little scowl, "Oh..." Wolf frowned, realizing his bedmates did not share his luck and they remained in their child form.  
  
"You're still small!" Wolf smirked, noticing his celebrations had also woken the little Franz who's orange curls were a tangled mess, "Ha, look at you both!" he giggled delightedly, "You're so little - it's so..." Wolf pondered for a minute, assessing the situation, _"Cute!"_  Ludwig scowled while Franz reached for his glasses, placing them crookedly on his freckled nose.  
  
"Look at you !" He leapt off the bed, throwing back the covers and scooping Ludwig up from under his arms, his feet dangling above the ground as Wolf held him at arm's length, "I _love_ it!" He squished the disgruntled child against his chest with a hearty squeeze, "No!" Beetho barked in protest, his delicate soprano almost comedic whilst kicking against his captor.  
  
"Ow!" Wolf winced, pulling away and looking in confusion at the small ball of fury, "Lud-kun...." he admonished teasingly, "Are you hungry or something?" He didn't answer, aside from his continued efforts to be set free.  
  
"I'm hungry" came Franz's small voice, seated quietly on the bed watching Ludwig be coddled against his will.  
  
Mozart deposited Beetho on the floor and he immediately bolted from the room, not taking any chances for further torture. Not bothering with a pursuit, Wolf instead turned his attention to the chubby little boy who waited patiently in a pile of blankets with his arms outstretched, silently asking to be lifted.  
  
"Schu!" Mozart grinned, rushing over to try his luck with the second child, "I _love_ it" he gushed, lifting the little cherub to his hip in a maternal show, "We are going to have so much fun!"  
  
"I'm hungry...." Franz repeated  
  
"Yes yes, let's go!" Mozart practically squealed in delight, carrying the boy downstairs in search of food.  


 

  
Downstairs, Ludwig was already rifling through the cabinets, throwing boxes, pots, pans and other items out onto the floor as he searched for sustenance. Chopin sat nearby, watching the destruction with a smug grin, that is - until Mozart burst through the door, carrying Franz on his hip.  
  
"Ok - breakfast!" Mozart announced loudly, to nobody in particular  
  
Ludwig ignored his appearance, too busy digging through the cupboards to notice, "Lud-kun! What are you doing?" Wolf frowned, seeing the havoc that had been caused, "I think he's hungry.." Chopin muttered, watching from his perch across the kitchen.   
  
"He's been at it for over 10 minutes"

  
Wolf let Franz slip down his hip to the floor, where he stood, leaning against the taller man as he watched the fiery boy tear through the kitchen, lost in his own world. "Should we stop him?" Wolf scratched his head, feeling some concern for the boy, that is - until he heard a loud thud, followed by a curse.  
  
"Ow!" came the muffled thump, before an adult sized Ludwig fell backwards from the cabinet onto his backside. Grunting and holding the back of his head with a pained expression he grumbled to himself.

"And he's back....." Cho-chan smirked  
  
"Lud-kun!" Wolf grinned, _"Finally!"_  
  
Ludwig frowned, glancing around at the mess he'd made, seeing both Chopin and Mozart staring down at him from his position splayed out on the tile floor, seeing a little Franz peering out at him cautiously from behind Motes' legs.  
  
"Ya..." he grumbled, a slight flush colouring his cheeks as he brushed himself off and stood  
  
"That's everyone then" Wolf declared falsely, "All, except him..." Beetho nodded towards the cowering child, "Oh ya!" Mozart giggled, reaching down to lift him once more. Franz's doe eyes blinked nervously at Ludwig as he clung to Wolf's neck, Senpai was even more terrifying at five times your own height!  
  
"You want to hold him?" Wolf grinned down at the boy before offering him to Ludwig.   
  
"I - er...." Ludwig grimaced as Franz was thrust in his direction, with little choice for him to refuse, "You hold him and I'll get food, he said he's hungry."  
  
Ludwig had little experience with children, never having had his own, and it felt foreign to hold one in his arms. "Wolf - I ...I'm not sure that -"  
  
"Just hold him Lud-kun, he's not going to bite you!" Wolf called over his shoulder as he scanned the contents of the refrigerator, "I don't know...." Beethoven looked at him cautiously, "He might" he muttered, tilting his head questioningly at the boy's terrified expression.  
  
"Just give me a second and I'll - oh......." Wolf's head snapped out of the fridge when heard a loud thud followed by a strangled grunt.  
  
The force of the transformation and the weight of now adult sized Franz, whom he'd been carrying, landed Ludwig flat on his back with the other being splayed out on top of him. "Lud-kun?" Wolf raised his eyebrows in concern.  
  
Franz glanced down at him sheepishly, straddling his hips in a awkward position before Ludwig's eyes locked on his own, making him blush deep red. _"Franz...."_  Schubert smiled bashfully upon hearing Senpai say his name, "Hmm?"  
  
_"Get off!"_


End file.
